Shoot For The Stars
by melanie.goldsmith
Summary: Nessie's had it with her family, and she goes to Volterra. What a great situation! NessiexAlec This is a songfic-ish  it has the lyrics of a song in the writing but not a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights go to Maroon 5 and Stephanie Meyer.**

**I came up with the idea of this in my dance class. lol. The song came on. lol. You'll know what im talking about if you pay attention to the words. HOPE YOU ENJOY! R&R!**

Shoot For The Stars

My family was crazy. Sure, I know we're vampires and all, but seriously? My parent's are way too overprotective. Whenever I want to go see my Jacob, at least two of my family members has to come with me, and then when they pick me up they have three. I hate it! Even though, I know my dad wouldn't hear me, I put my anti-shield up. I started thinking of all my options to get out. The first think that cam to mind was to run away. Run away. That's what I needed to do. Run. Away. I am a genius! I literally ran as fast as I could to my room, and I started packing.

I packed three bags. The first was two was just clothes. The third was my backpack. I put extras in it, like, my iPod, my laptop, my hair brush, my toothbrush, and my Tiger. I always have my Tiger. I have alot of money from my allowence. My family is basically rich, so, I get alot of money. Wait. Where should I go? I know, Volterra, Italy. Even though when they came to kill me, I lived right? Grandpa Carlisle lived with them. I could live with them.

I booked a flight, packed my bags, and headed for Forks Airport about 3 miles down the road. I had enough money to get me there and back, plus I had my bank accout money even though I was saving it for college. On second thought, it didn't really matter if I lived with the Cullen's or the Volturi, I would have more than enough money anyway.

By the time I got through everything and on the plane, I was more than enough tired as it was. I sat in my seat and drifted off too sleep. The flight attendant's voice over the loud speaker said

"All passangers please prepare for landing in Volterra, Italy in about 5 minutes. Thank you." I yawned, started to gather my on-board things, and noticed something I haven't before. I looked out the window again just to make sure. I saw many little alley ways behind and on the sides of the Volterra Castle. I looked even closer as we were landing and saw black spots; most likely people but I wasn't so sure that they were exactly people ethier.

**I hope you liked the 1st chapter! I will try to post another tonight hopefully. FYI there will be certain parts of the lyrics to "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. So, look for them & then review and see if you get it right! I hope this will be fun for u guys & FYI again, none of the lyrics are here yet. Maybe in the next chapter. Just maybe. You'll have to keep reading to find out! =]=]=] Have a great weekend! Remember 2 R&R! (a.k.a. - R2R&R!)**

**Amore, **


	2. Chapter 2  Meeting Demetri

**Hey guys! I have the groove of writing on again and this is the second chapter of Shoot For The Stars. Here you go. HOPE U EnJOY!**

I got my bags, went through security and all of that stuff, and grabbed a taxi. You would think where my family comes from and went through I would know everything about speaking Italian but seriously I know little of it. I wasn't trying to check out the taxi driver, but he had these gorgeuous brown eyes and dark brown medium cropped side swept hair**, **but just enough to not cover his eyes. I handed him a ten and said

"Io non parlo italiano, il Castello dei Volturi?"

"Beh, io e dieci dollari. Well, I do and ten bucks."

"Wow. Fluent in both languages. I was correct with the cash."

I could not believe that this Italian teenage boy could speak so fleuantly in English. That would probably be the last thing I would imagine. Thank you world for letting this boy know what I'm saying instead of me trying to mess with him. ThankyouThankyouThankyou! When we finally got there about 10 minutes later, everyone was wearing red. I thanked the handsome taxi driver which by the way, his name was Riley. He was awesome. Maybe I'll see him again.

I made my way through the crowd of red people. I saw once I was on the rim of the water-fountain in the center of the palace, there was a really big banner just below the tower clock saying "Happy Saint Marcus Day!" in big red letters. I halfly knew where I was going, so I went through an alley and completly bumped into a dark black figure. I knew it! I knew I saw something from the plane!

"Exuse me. Where do you think you are going?"

"No, exuse me. I am so sorry. I am seeing the 3 Masters."

"Follow me." This dark figure turned and led me to somewhere off into the Volturi Castle.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Demetri. What's your's? How old are you anyway? Don't you belong to the Cullen clan?" I lightly chuckled at that. He was just as curious as I was.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen. I'm 14. I ran away." Even though I didn't want to talk about it right at this moment, I had this feeling that I was going to be here for a long time.

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but I am tired, and I am literally falling asleep. I will post maybe another one tomarrow if I have time, and I will try to keep it up. If I dont, then you can critisize me all u want until I do. Otherwise, Please R2R&R! (Remember 2 Read & Review!) lol. Random words.**

**Cheese. **

**Pineapple. **

**Clock. **

**Rain. **

**Sky.**

**Triangle.**

**Thank you!**

**Amore, **

** Havee a great weekend!**


End file.
